a bechloe proposal
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: it has been two years since the events of my pitch perfect 1 bechloe edition story beca and chloe are living together in the same dorm and today is the day beca is going to ask chloe to marry her and she has planned everything with the bellas


beca and chloe have been dating for two years and are living in the same dorm together and today is the day beca is going to ask chloe to marry her one week ago beca calls chloe's parents hi mr and mrs beale beca said to chloe's parent hi beca what are you calling us for i was wondering beca says can i have your daughter,s blessing to marry me i want to marry her of course chloe's parents said to beca ok do not tell chloe yet ok i have a plan next week i am going to take her to the bella stand we're we first met that is amazing chloe's parents says we know how happy you make our daughter we would love to have you in our family ok thanks beca says talk to you later bye chloe's parent say then beca calls aubrey hi beca aubrey says what are you calling me for well aubrey beca says i'm going to ask chloe to marry me and seeing that you are one of chloe's closest friends and want ask your for your blessing to marry chloe and i have already asked her parents aubrey says to beca yes of course beca i know how happy you make chloe and beca i know we did not not get along at first but after the iccas i feel like we became really good friends thanks aubrey beca says to aubrey i feel like we became good friends as well just do not tell chloe yet i am waiting till next week to ask her i am going to take her to the bella stand where we first met that is amazing beca see you aubrey says to beca bye bree beca says to aubrey a few weeks ago beca tells her dad and stepmom a nd emily beca knocks on his door beca what are you doing here beca,s dad said to beca there is something important i want to tell you are emily and katherine here beca says to her dad yes they are here i will call them beca is here beca,s dad says emily and katherine runs down to see her beca what are you doing here emily says to beca i have something important to tell you guys beca says to emily ok emily says to beca i am going to ask chloe to marry me beca says that is amazing beca,s dad says i know how much you two love each other and she is really sweet me and emily and katherine like her and we would love her as a addition to our family and she is really sweet thanks dad beca says to her dad emily beca says to emily when we get married i want you to be my maid of honor thanks beca emily says to beca when r u planning to propose in three weeks beca says to emily i am going to take chloe to the bella stand where we first met that is so romantic emily says to beca beca hugs her dad and emily and katherine thanks guys beca says to them i will see you later today today is the day beca is going to ask chloe to marry her she has told the bellas her plan the bellas have rebuilt the old bella stand from when they first met beca and chloe talk about going for walk and talk about their future as a couple let's go beca says to chloe ok chloe says to beca beca and chloe are walking beca has the ring in her pocket beca takes chloe to where they first met do you remember this place beca asks chloe of course this where we first met i love you beca chloe says to beca i love you too chloe beca says getting down one knee i am so glad i meet you chloe and now i can not imagine my life without you chloe will you marry me yes beca yes chloe says to beca and kissing her chloe and beca tell the bellas bellas we are engaged chloe says to the bellas we know the bellas said to chloe wait they know chloe says to beca yes chloe they helped rebuilt the stand beca says to chloe chloe says to the bellas thank you guys so much wait does aubrey know beca says to chloe yes i told her i was going to propose i asked her and your parents for their blessing you can call her now if you want ok i am going to call her now chloe says to beca chloe is getting her phone out to tell aubrey chloe calls aubrey hey chloe what is up aubrey says to chloe me and beca are engaged and beca told me you already knew she was going propose chloe said to aubrey congrats yeah i knew beca asked me for my blessing aubrey says to chloe aubrey i would like you to be my maid of honor chloe says to aubrey i would be honored aubrey says to chloe see later chloe aubery says about to hang up chloe says to aubrey see you later too chloe hangs up chloe says to beca i love you so much i can not wait to get married to you me too beca says to chloe the end


End file.
